Targeting systems for weapons in vehicles, such as tanks, require a high level of efficiency in adapting to frequently changing conditions. Environmental conditions, including temperature, visibility, daylight, and road conditions, for example, can effect the electronic and mechanical systems that operate the targeting system and can cause bias or drift with the electronic and mechanical systems that align the line of sight to the target. A certain level of automatic stabilization can assist with maintaining steady targeting, however, some level of drift may persist. Existing systems may have manual adjustment controls for azimuth and elevation offsets, for example, to adjust a line of sight. A line of sight may be represented by a cross hair overlay, for example, within a target viewing window. An operator can quickly change the scale of viewing and adjustment of targeting control. Direct and continuous analog-based signals between the adjustment controls and targeting system have been the adopted mode of interaction and communication within such systems. However, such systems can suffer from noise and interference and may lack the ability to efficiently manage the transfer of data and control between different drift adjustment modes.